


Civic Duty

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus are only doing what anybody would do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civic Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11.

“Awww!” Shawn cooed, kneeling down to get a better look at his tiny rabbit companion. “Aren’t you the sweetest little guy ever? Huh? Aren’t yout he cutesiest?”

“…I’m gonna need Mylanta if you keep cooing at his soft little brown ears,” Gus said, picking up the nearest rabbit. He barely managed to collar his brother before he hopped back into the flaming pet store.

Shawn surveyed the carnage with a sigh and a shrug. “Well, Gus, we lived.”

“My car didn’t.”

“It’s a little sick. It’ll get better.”

“No one else is going to pay for the boy work Shawn…I hope Lassie doesn’t try to dock us for breaking these little guys out of the pound.”

“It was a prison! We were doing our civic duty,” Shawn declared, picking up both rabbits and carrying them out of the room.


End file.
